


Complicated

by roxashighwind



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thad doesn't know what he should do about liking someone. So he asks a friend for some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

Thad wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing. He knew that he wanted to talk to someone, but who could he talk to without seeming weird? His crush on Blaine had been well known among the Warblers, silly but a bit creepy in how much he idolized their lead singer. This though… this was different. Blaine was off limits the moment Kurt came into the picture, and Thad was fine with that, really he was. Since then his attention had shifted.

Now Thad was focused on the dancing Warbler, Jeff. It wasn’t the idol worship that he’d had for Blaine, no. And it was honestly starting to freak him out. Thad needed someone to talk to, and that’s what he was searching for. He was afraid that he was developing legitimate feelings for Jeff, because of the more intense dancing that Jeff choreographed and taught the Warblers. He didn’t know who he could talk to, and it was beginning to frustrate him.

Finally he cornered Trent and pulled the sassy Warbler into an empty room. “I think I like Sterling.”

Trent’s eyes widened. “Thad… Are you sure? Is this the same way you “liked” Blaine?” He was used to being pulled into rooms by various other Dalton boys because he was so easy to talk to. “This isn’t something to go into lightly.”

“If I wasn’t sure, would I be talking about it? It’s not the same as with Blaine, no.” Thad then spent the next five minutes talking about all the things he liked about Jeff, and his appearance only featured in maybe a minute of the explanation, which proved to Trent that Thad was being honest.

“Well… Ask him out.” It was the only thing Trent could think to suggest, worn out and low on more detailed advice because it was the end of the school week and he needed the weekend to recharge.

That’s eyes narrowed. “You can’t be serious.” The look he received said otherwise. “Fine, you are, but that doesn’t mean I’ll do it.”

“Then suffer. I’ve got a class.”

And then Thad was alone in the classroom, still without any idea of what he’d do. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may add to this at some point, maybe a second chapter.


End file.
